


Telling a Story

by Neartastic



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neartastic/pseuds/Neartastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfie tells Samandriel a story of his childhood in hopes of distracting the angel as Crowley does his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling a Story

Alfie was alive and conscious the whole time Crowley was…having his fun figuring out what made angels ticked. Samandriel knew this, and he did everything in his power to make sure Alfie felt nothing.

There is a special place in every human mind that is only accessible if you are possessed, whether by a demon or an angel, it is a sort of holding pen for the human consciousness. 

Samandriel dedicated half of his power to keeping Alfie company in this space, and the rest fighting Crowley, as much as anyone could fight him.

It was one day, deep into the torture sessions, Samandriel was exhausted, and he was in pain. Crowley’s relentless onslaught was taking its toll and Alfie could tell.

“Samandriel,” the angel looked up, surprised. These days it was rare that the human spoke to him, “don’t go out there. Stay here, and let me tell you a story.”

Samandriel nodded slowly, he wanted to hear what Alfie had to say, and maybe it would distract him enough to gather his strength.

“I want to tell you a story of when I was little. I wasn’t always called Alfie. When I was an infant, they called me Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All.” Alfie delivered the line with such seriousness that Samandriel couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m very serious. I was respected, I was feared. My parents, however, didn’t understand. They were incapable of speaking baby, and didn’t know the true me. Until the day the man came.

“He was a friend of my father’s, and he was completely mad. He told me stories, about his life, about his blue box, about angels that only wept and about how he was dying. “

Samandriel didn’t comprehend most of what Alfie was saying. What did a blue box have to do with sad angels or death? But he liked the story, it was nice. The angel cringed as Crowley dug another spike into his head.

Alfie continued on with his story, with a hint of urgency. “This man was the bravest man I knew, he was dying, and yet he still came to help out a friend.”

Samandriel nodded, as if he understood, but Alfie knew he was at his limits. Shielding him from all of the pain was taking its toll on the angel.

Alfie knew it was time. He stood up and placed his hand on Samandriel’s shoulder. “The most important thing the Doctor taught me was that it was okay to be normal. I could be Alfie, and that was fine.” 

Samandriel opened his mouth, but Alfie shook his head. “No, it’s okay, I’ve got this one. You just rest.” 

With one last smile, Alfie pushed Samandriel’s weakened consciousness out of the way, and took the brunt of Crowley’s torture.

He didn’t last long, but maybe that was for the best. He was not alive to bear witness to Castiel’s treachery, and for that Samandriel was grateful.

In his last moments the angel may have been pleading the Castiel out loud, but in his mind and in his heart, he was praying

_Father, I don’t know if you’re listening, or if you even care about us anymore, but please…I beg of you, somehow, some way allow Alfie to be reunited with his Doctor again. He deserves that much and more._

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this Tumblr post: http://mad-man-without-a-plan.tumblr.com/post/48250808251/ivy-spn-the-doctor-didnt-know-what-was-really  
> The friend who showed it to me asked for a fic so she could be sad.


End file.
